Pink Diamond's Zoo
"Pink Diamond's Zoo" is a Gem facility that was first seen in "Adventures in Light Distortion". The facility was owned by Pink Diamond and is now preserved by Blue Diamond in her memory. Holly Blue Agate manages the Zoo and a group of Quartzes guard it. Description Exterior The outside of the facility looks like a dagger with a large blade and small hilt that is surrounded by a ring. A Red Eye is next to the facility and watches those who travel toward it, acting as a sentry. However, it appears to have left after the Crystal Gemsleave. Interior When ships enter the Zoo, they are led into a large pink hangar with a set of stairs leading to a doorway. At the top of the stairs, Amethysts guard the door. Going through the door takes one to a hexagonal-shaped hallway with different pink and white patterns along the wall and a blue-tiled floor. At the end of the hallway, there is another door which requires an activation code to be opened. Along one of the walls in the next room, one can slide their fingers across it like a screen which causes a part of the floor to become transparent, revealing the containment area. Continuing down another hallway reveals an assortment of doorways on both the left and right side. This hallway leads to the Human Disposal Shoot and a service door which allows direct access into the containment area. However, the service door requires a complex activation code in order to be opened. There appears to be two more hallways to the left and right of the service door, and the one to the right leads to the assimilation bay. * Quartz Room/Guard Quarters - In an unknown quadrant of the Zoo, there is a room for the Quartzes to take breaks. The walls are lined with small and cramped cubbies for each Quartz to sit in. * Rose Quartz Bubble Room - By going down the hallway from the Quartz room, one enters a dimly lit pink room filled with bubbled Rose Quartzes floating close to the ceiling. There are a number of pedestals, two stairways, and two exits; one down the stairs and one up the stairs. Blue Diamond kept each of the Rose Quartzes because they were created for Pink Diamond on Earth. Containment area The bottom half of the facility is devoted primarily to specimen containment which right now only contains humans dubbed Zoomans. It is this way because during Pink Diamond's reign on Earth, she would collect humans and keep them as trophies of her conquest. Until the capture of Greg, there had not been any deliveries for millennia. If a Gem was to deliver a specimen, such as a human, they would have to go through an assimilation process on a conveyor belt. This would include having a picture of the human's face for identity, hygiene and health checkups such as temperature, dental health, and photon sensitivity in the pupils, and proper attire such as clothing and two earrings that produce a voice in the human's head. After this is done, they are flushed down a water slide into the containment area. The containment area is a tropical location, filled with palm trees, plants, lakes, and beaches. The sky is computer generated: a light acts as the sun, and the night sky can become visible whenever it is decided for the Zoo to become nighttime. Food is even grown on trees in seconds.